Baby D
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Ashley gets a recording contract for her daughter Taylor, Spencer becomes the co-manager, ashley straight spencer not, please read and review. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The sixteen year old sat across from the music producer Tom Johnson, he eyed her down, from her straight auburn hair that was pulled back into a pony tail to her tan complexion that any goddess would crave and the infections smile plastered to her face showing perfect white teeth which he had no clue was due to three years in braces, he didn't care he loved her look. The faded blue jeans clinging to her hips, a black 'my chemical romance' shirt making sure her breasts were finely outlined but yet baggy enough for some mystery to her chocolate brown eyes that led to the very soul of her being.

He was the ninth producer she had seen so her hopes weren't very high in being signed, "So do we have a deal?" the woman on the right of the teenager asked, she was a spitting image of the girl or rather the girl was an exact copy of the woman, who flashed a brilliant smile to the man across from them.

Tom drew his eyes slowly away from the teenager to the woman, "The look works and her songs, well quite frankly no one does there own music on the first album and as for you being her manager, can't do...we need full discloser to the client."

"Than there is no deal Mr. Johnson, she is my client and will remain so." The woman's mocha brown eyes glaring at him refusing to back down.

"Than I'm sorry Mrs. Davies we do not have a deal," sighing Tom stood up and fixing his shirt before reaching his hand across the table.

Mrs. Davies stood as well motioning for the teenager to do the same, once the girl was standing the three shook hands and the two women departed. They made their way onto the sidewalk of the busy New York City, wrapping their coats around their lean bodies at the same time while the older woman hailed a cab.

"Now what mom?" the teenager asked with a raised eyebrow as a cab pulled up and the two rushed in to get warm.

"Well I have an appointment set up at CF Records for tomorrow," the woman spoke quietly.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"East 32nd street, 2535 Howard Ave." Mrs. Davies put her attention back to her daughter who was sulking in the seat with her arms and looking out the window, "Don't worry Taylor it'll happen."

"But he was like the hundredth guy we've seen," she whined.

"It takes time remember what your grandfather always says..."

"...try, try again and if that doesn't work chain yourself to their desk until they pay attention." Taylor laughed, her grandfather was one of the weirdest people she knew but he was so sweet that it made up for it.

"Exactly, besides I have a good feeling about CF Records." Mrs. Davies opened the door to their small 1 ½ bedroom apartment house.

"You say that about all the companies." Taylor rolled her eyes as she headed to her room which held only a bed and closet, with posters of bands and actress she liked.

"No I don't, now get your homework out dinner will be ready in an hour." She yelled down the hall, sighing she walked to the answer machine and pushed play while going through her mail.

"You have three messages...

Ashley...its Aiden, um I can't get Taylor until Saturday cause I'm flying out to Hawaii for business. I'll pick her up at twelve please have her ready to go, I don't like waiting.

"Fuck Aiden," Ashley groaned.

"This is Greg from Greenland, Ashley you need to come in tomorrow around one thanks.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, after the divorce from her husband who milked every penny she had leaving her with just Taylor's college fund as a way to pay for the apartment they were staying at, she worked at the grocery store called The Greenland barely making over the minimum wage working hours upon hours. Luckily Taylor was a very understanding child and never really asked for much besides attention, the teen had always been shy and quiet a total opposite from how mother is.

"Mrs. Davies this is CF Records your appointment has been changed to nine thirty due to some meetings being rescheduled. Hope this doesn't inconvenience you in any way and that we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Ashley smiled, now that the meeting had been changed she was able to go both to record company and go to work later. She erased the messages and picked the phone up heading to her daughter's room, Taylor was sitting on her bed reading Romeo and Juliet, "Hey kiddo..." her voice was quiet.

Taylor glanced up, "Yeah?"

"How's the book coming?" Ashley sat down on the bed.

"Okay..."

"The meeting at the CF Records has been changed to nine thirty so I want you in bed by eleven okay." Taylor nodded in understanding, "Oh and your father won't be picking you up until Saturday afternoon."

"Do I have to go to dads?" Taylor didn't like her dad very much, he was always busy and never around and he was mean to her mom who she loved more than anything and his new wife was a complete bitch, she is why the evil step mothers in fairytales were created.

"Yes sweetie you do," she ran her hands through her hair hating where this conversation was going.

"But I hate it there, I'm always alone and you know how bad of a cook I' am so I lose like five pounds when I'm over there and that new wife of his...she's a bitch."

"Watch your language,"

"Sorry," Taylor slouched down.

Ashley rubbed her temple, "Look Tay I understand I do, you know how many step moms I had okay so I get where you're coming from but he's your father and you need to see him."

"But Grandpa Raife never made you visit your mom," Taylor shot back not wanting to back down.

"That's true but in a way I wish he did because she passed away and I never really knew her."

"I know dad though and he's an as..." Ashley held her finger up warning her daughter, "a jerk." Taylor smirked earning a smile from her mother.

"Your going," she said standing up putting a halt in that conversation, "You want pizza?"

Seeing the look of sadness on her mother's face she decided to drop the topic, "Extra cheese?" she pleaded using the pout.

"Why do you do that when you know I'm already going to say yes?" Ashley wondered.

"Keeping it fresh so I don't lose it," Taylor grinned.

"Definitely my kid,"

"Davies charm all the way right mom?"

"That's right sweetie now finish the book," Ashley pointed the book lying face open on the bed she watched Taylor roll her eyes but go back to reading, "Oh and I have to work tomorrow at one."

"But we were going to the movies after the meeting,"

"I know honey but..."

"...you have to work, I get it." Taylor sighed and went back to the book as Ashley left and ordered the pizza.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley woke up quickly with her heart racing, no matter how many years passed the damn alarm clock scared the shit out of her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she padded to her dresser which she shared with her daughter to grab a pair of jeans and shirt before heading into the hall and to the bathroom across from Taylor's room.

Inside the bathroom the thirty one year old woman yawned and stretched as she turned on the water, letting it cascade down her slender body. Thoughts of today's meeting running through her head. She'd taken her daughter to several producers being turned down by all of them because of the one minor detail that Ashley refused to give up being Taylor's manager. Ashley spent the majority of her youth going with her father to gig's than she had her own gig's but she knew that Taylor was something special she was going to be the one in the family to make it big if only someone would give her a shot.

After her shower she got dressed and headed into her daughters room, the girl was half in the covers and half out, ever since the divorce the teen had trouble sleeping so ended up all over the bed in the morning, smiling at how cute the image was she walked slowly up to her, "Tay baby wake up," Ashley ran her fingers through the girl's hair watching her stir and chocolate brown eyes blurry looked back at her own.

"What time is it?" she yawned while sitting up.

"A little after six, I thought we'd go see grandpa Raife before the meeting..." Ashley spoke quietly keeping the peaceful atmosphere.

Taylor jumped from the bed, "Yes...let me go shower."

"Okay," but the words never reached Taylor's ears as the girl was already in the bathroom. Laughing softly Ashley made it to the living room slipping on her shoes, once Taylor was finished getting ready the two headed out stopping to get some McDonald's breakfast than headed to the nursing home that Raife now lives at.

"Ashley...Taylor, what a surprise!" the head nurse Roberta Dickson smiled widely at the two approaching women, "What brings you hear so early in the month?"

"Just a visit," Ashley smiled back she liked Roberta, the woman was always so cheerful, at forty five years old with five kids of her own she still seemed to have energy every time they saw her.

"Well he's in the cafeteria, you know the way."

"Thank you," Taylor whispered. Five years and the girl still could hardly say anything to Roberta, the teen was totally different from her mother yet the same look-at-me-rebel energy flowed off her.

"You're welcome,"

Taylor and Ashley headed back to the cafeteria, inside there was a lot of older folks were sitting down at long tables waiting for their food to be served, the two glanced around for a minute before spotting Raife in the back, his platinum blond hair sticking out, the fact that he was brown haired never crossed anyone's mind as he dyed it so many times that it became blond permanently, he was sporting his black vest with the purple lettering of Purple Venom on the back.

"Hey dad," Ashley spoke sitting down next to the old man, he glanced up his grey eyes confused for a minute before realizing who it was by his side.

"Ashy how you doing?" he asked pulling her into a giant hug.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good...me and the boys are playing at tomorrow's bingo night." He stated proudly.

"That's great, we can't stay long cause I got Taylor a meeting CF Records."

"Really that's great you're going to knock them dead kiddo," Raife ruffled Taylor's hair making the girl feign shock and pull away.

"Grandpa," Taylor chided.

"Yeah careful dad you know teens and their hair," Ashley joked rubbing her daughter's hair making it a bit messier.

"Mom!" Taylor squeaked.

"Oh chill," Ashley told her, "We just came to see you and tell you we can't make it next week because I have work and Taylor is going to spend break with her father."

"That no good jackass, I forbid her to spend any time with him." Raife huffed.

"Dad please you can't stop her from seeing her own father,"

"Why I stopped you from seeing your bitch of a mother," he shot back.

"And I wish I did know her!" Ashley closed her eyes not wanting to get into this right now.

Raife sighed and slumped down, "Fine...go have her learn how to be an asshole its fine with me." Sarcastic was a second language for this man.

"Grandpa I'll never be like him," Taylor growled folding her arms posing much like her grandfather, the two were more alike than either of them wanted to let on.

"That's my girl," he smiled and hugged Taylor.

"Well we have to go dad," Ashley stood up ready to get out of there; she hated fighting and once it started the emotions were hard to lock back up.

"Okay you have a good meeting break a leg," he yelled to the retreating women cursing him self for causing a fight to begin with.

"You okay mom?" Taylor asked with wide innocent eyes as they got in the car.

"I'm fine," Ashley said sternly making sure her daughter knew not to ask anything else and the two drove quietly to CF Records.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

"Straighten your hair," Ashley nudged her daughter who was still trying to wake up, she hated mornings as much as her mother only Ashley had years of time to perfect the get up and go routine.

Groaning Taylor did as she was told reaching up and pulling her hair back and into a pony tail, "I've done this before mom..."

"So?" Ashley raised an eye brow daring Taylor to say something else as the elevator doors opened on the twentieth floor of CF Records.

"I'm just saying that I don't need to be told what to do all the time," Taylor whispered as they were in the lobby with others waiting already.

"And I'm your mom, I'll always tell you what to do." Ashley turned to face her daughter, "And you do as you're told until you're eighteen than you move away and take my commands as advice and end up forgetting all about me." She pouted nudging Taylor playfully.

"Nah I could never forget you and besides you give the best advice," Taylor spoke softly. Her mom always seemed to need reassurance that she wouldn't leave her like every one else had.

"You're too sweet for your own good you know that," Ashley smiled with a wink as they approached the desk, "Hi I'm Mrs. Davies and this is my daughter Taylor Davies, we have an appointment."

The secretary looked up from her computer with a warm smile, "Ah yes we've been waiting for you. If you go right through that door over there and have a seat someone will be right with you."

"Thank you...come on," she grabbed Taylor's arm dragging her through the doors into a large conference room.

They sat down at the table barely waiting five minutes before the doors to their left opened up and a tall muscular man came in, business suit pressed and clean to a T, his brown hair neatly combed and gelled to perfection, shoes shiny and teeth white as clouds on a summer day, beside him was the most beautiful woman Ashley had ever laid eyes on, blond hair draping around her shoulders as she wore a nice pant suit matching the man's suit. Her blue eyes shinning brighter than the man's teeth, a crystal blue that drew Ashley in.

Taylor noticed her mom staring and almost drooling over the woman that came in, it intrigued her because she had never seen her mom look at any one that way, not even her father and as far as she knew her mother was neither a bisexual or a lesbian but than again what did she have to go on but a failed marriage and a kid, Taylor kicked her mom in the heel of her shoe making Ashley break her stare and glare at her daughter before turning back to the two who came in.

"Mrs. Davies it's a pleasure...I'm Mr. Carlin, owner of this fine establishment and this is my daughter Miss. Carlin."

Ashley's brown eyes widen a bit, he was straight forward with a calm warm attitude that put her at ease quickly, "Nice to meet you and this is my daughter Taylor."

"Nice to meet you young lady," he smiled putting his hand toward her.

Taking his hand and shaking it, "You to sir." She replied politely just as she was taught.

"Please have a seat," he motioned for the two women to sit down. The four of them sat down at the table, "Okay so I read over your proposal and I have to say that it sounds nice...on paper."

"Look Mr. Carlin I have turned down several offers because I'm not putting my daughter's career in the hands of some guy who just wants his share of the profits. Now my father was Raife Davies I don't know if you knew of him but I watched his manager ruin his career by taking money, getting him lame gigs, and turning down major advancements. So I will be Taylor's manager or there is no deal." Ashley stated plainly not wanting to skirt around the issue.

"I went to one of your dad's gigs," the blond spoke up instantly catching Ashley's attention, it sounded like heaven was calling out to her and she glanced over to the other woman.

"Really?" her voice squeaked out.

"Yes, I believe you were also in the show. Purple Venom featuring Little D, I assume that was because your father was Big D?"

Ashley nodded, "Yeah everyone called me Little D so it became my stage name." she was impressed that this woman who seemed so smart and kind had ever been to one of the dingy bars her father and her ever played at.

"You have a wonderful voice," Miss. Carlin shyly ducked her head as a blush began to spread across her white skin.

"Thanks," Ashley huskily replied with a smirk loving the reaction she produced with in the other woman.

"Look Mrs. Davies..."

"...Ashley please, Mrs. Davies reminds me of my mother." She chuckled.

"I thought you were married?" Miss. Carlin raised an eyebrow.

"Divorce and he took my last name if you have to know," Ashley's voice came out rather harsh but the topic of Aiden and her was sore at best.

"I'm sorry if I offended..."

"Don't," Taylor cut her off, "My mom just doesn't like to talk about it," she knew if Miss. Carlin continued things could get ugly fast.

"Well Ashley than you may call me Arthur," the man replied kindly.

"What is your name beautiful?" Ashley breathed out, wondering when her flirting gene kicked in. Anyone who knew the Davies' knew of the famous flirting gene passed on from generation to generation although if you ask Taylor it skipped her but Ashley assured her it would kick in eventually it was only natural for a Davies' to flirt.

Miss. Carlin dropped her eyes with a hint of a smile tugging at her lips, "Spencer..."

"I like that name," Taylor responded trying to get her mom back on track by reminding her that hey she has a daughter sitting right next to her and it worked Ashley drew her eyes back to Arthur who seemed to be trying to hide a smirk.

"Now that that is out of our way back to the proposal, new artist don't usually do there own songs you do know this right?"

"Yes, we are willing to produce an album of songs that are already made on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I chose, with the help of who ever you hire. I don't want my daughter singing offensive material or anything out of her personality, if she hits it big I want her to fill comfortable."

"I can deal with that," Arthur nodded as Spencer wrote in her notepad, "Now I understand you wanting to be Taylor's manager but I highly doubt that it'll happen..."

"...than I'm sorry we wasted your time." Ashley started to stand up but was halted by Arthur holding his hand up. 

"Don't be so quick Ashley, as I was saying I highly doubt that it'll happen but I' am willing to compromise."

This intrigued Ashley, this was the first company to offer the idea, "Go on?"

"What do you say about being co-manager along with another co-manager, the two of you will work together to figure things out that way you know exactly what's going on. You can't act with out approval of the other and vice a versa?"

Ashley thought this over, looked at Taylor who eagerly awaited the decision, "Who would be the other manager?"

"Spencer?" Arthur glanced at his daughter.

"Me?" he nodded, "Well I...I've never done that before." Spencer was surprised her father picked her for the job. She had just started working here a year ago because she was laid off and had been black balled by her previous boss because she wouldn't allow him any late nights at the office if you know what I mean. So now she worked for her father basically filing papers, today was her first time in a meeting since starting.

"Yes, that is if Ashley and Taylor agree."

"I have no problem with that," Ashley smiled widely at the thought of spending a lot of time with the blond, she wanted to get to know her and that scared her big time since they had just met and barely spoke to each other, "Taylor?"

Taylor saw the hopeful look in her mother's eyes and was unsure of how to respond. On one hand it would be cool to see her mom getting close to someone else but a woman, was she ready for that, she knew it shouldn't matter and she wasn't a bigot she had several gay friends but a parent was slightly different. Than on the other hand Taylor still clung to the idea, although deep deep deep down in her mind, that her parents would one day get together again and she didn't want her mom seeing anyone else, "Yeah I don't mind." She spoke quietly unsure if she did the right thing.

"Spencer?"

"I guess but honestly I don't know what I'd be doing," she responded wide eyed.

"That's alright dear I'm sure Ashley can teach you a few things," he smirked his tone had a playful undercurrent which didn't pass by anyone in the room, "Great...as for payment I was thinking along the lines of $9,000 a month would that be okay?"

Both Davies' mouth dropped, that would help out considerable. Ashley could cut back on working, their apartment cost $500 a month which Ashley knew was a steal anywhere but the fact that the attendant had a thing for her and she obliged to dinner every month along with the check helped as well, than the cost of electricity and food well lets say the nine thousand was perfect.

"I take the mouth agape as a yes?" Arthur and Spencer chuckled at the same time.

"Y-yes that would be wonderful," Ashley stuttered still trying to get over the shock.

"Well before we sign you my dear need a name?"

"A name?" Taylor squeaked out and Spencer realized that she had the same high pitch tone as Ashley when shocked or taken of guard, she thought it was quite cute.

"Yes all the greats have one," she shrugged her shoulders.

"How bout Baby D?" Spencer piped up from her notepad feeling slightly guilty that she had been drawing Ashley's amazing eyes instead of taking actual notes.

"Baby D?" Taylor said out loud.

"Yes. Raife was Big D, Ashley Little D and you are Ashley child so that would make you the baby and I'm sure it'll appeal to their fans as well which would set you up with a fan base right off." Spencer suggested.

"And you said you didn't know anything," Ashley teased loving the idea.

"So do you agree?" Arthur glanced at the sixteen year old girl needing her approval she nodded her head still unsure, I mean who would want to be called Baby D, she could hear the taunting at school already but Spencer had a point it could help her out in the long run, "Great well than there is only one thing left to say...

WELCOME TO CF RECORDS!

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

"Toothbrush?"

"Check..."

"Weekend clothes?"

"Check..."

"Pads?"

"Eww...mom come on," Taylor scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked up from her suitcase.

"What every girl needs them," Ashley shot back setting her clip board down.

"Yeah but I'm sixteen why do we have to go over this, I can pack my stuff all by myself now a days." She taunted.

"Oh you can, can you?" Ashley raised an eyebrow when Taylor nodded in the affirmative the older woman grabbed a pillow from the bed throwing it at the girl, "And who had to drive an hour in the middle of the night to bring said sixteen year old their little security pillow because they forgot to pack it huh?"

A deep blush rose on Taylor's cheeks, "It's not a security pillow..." she lame shot back hugging the pillow closer to her chest before making room in her suit case.

"Baby it's not a bad thing to still sleep with your security pillow especially since I made it for you," Ashley smiled she spent the entire time in labor making that pillow for her child and just as she finished the last stitch the contraction got worse and ten minutes later she delivered Taylor Ann Davies, seven lbs three ounces 21 inches long.

"Makes me feel like a kid when you call it that," she whined.

Ashley chuckled, "I still have my bear so we even?" she asked.

Taylor stared at her mom for a moment, "Yeah we're even."

"Good so pads?" Ashley dodged the socks her daughter tossed at her as she dashed out of the room.

"I hate you!" Taylor screamed from her room.

"Nah you love me," Ashley screamed back heading to the door which had been knocked on a second ago. Opening the door she saw Aiden standing outside in his business suit all fresh and clean with not one single hair out of place, it disgusted her and kind of intrigued her at the same time, in high school he was a basketball star always sweaty from practice and hair waving about in the wind with a charming smile as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her safe from the chill but as they grew he changed for the worse obviously.

"Is she ready?" he checked his watch tapping his foot on the pavement.

"Hi to you too," she glared as he brushed past her and into the small apartment.

"Whatever," he huffed looking around the room, "Ashley look at this place," he sneered.

"What about it?" she glanced around, sure there was sneakers by the door and two coats thrown over the back of the couch and the breakfast dishes had yet to be done and she hadn't had time to vacuum but it was lived in by a teenager and a busy single mom what did he expect.

"It's filthy, how can you allow our daughter to even stay here?" he cringed.

"Well I don't have a maid like you do Aiden and you should know that since you took every damn penny I owned."

"I didn't take anything that wasn't owed to me," he barked back.

"What was owed to you, please if anything you owe me way more than your worth,"

"Please with everything I put up with..."

"What did you put up with huh...huh Aiden, what was so bad..."

"STOP IT!" Taylor's voice screamed from the hallway watching her parents fighting back and forth.

"Tay sweetie I'm so sorry," Ashley quickly made her way over and wrapped her daughter up in a hug.

"Oh stop coddling the girl she needs to learn everything isn't rainbows and butterflies," Aiden pulled Taylor from Ashley's arms, "Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?" he raised an eye brow.

"Yes sir," she lowered her head.

"Good now go put your stuff in the trunk and wait in the car," he motioned for her to leave. Taylor kissed her mom goodbye and went out side, "See all you have to do is put your foot down Ashley you can't always be the girl's best friend she needs a parent."

"Well maybe you should try and be her best friend instead of a strict asshole," she growled back.

"Watch it you know I can easily take her from you," he stepped so close she can smell his after shave, it still choked her, she always gagged when he used that brand.

"You wouldn't?" her voice wavered.

"The only reason I'm allowing her to stay with you is because I don't have time to deal with her teenage problems but give me one reason Ashley just one reason and she'll be living with me and you will no longer have custody and will never see her again understand?" he growled.

Tears fell from her eyes, "You can't take her from me, she's all I have,"

"Than I suggest you don't push me Ashley," he turned and left her in the quiet house all alone.

She sat on the couch crying, grabbing a picture from the side table; it was taken when Ashley took Taylor to the zoo for the first time. The five year old was so enthusiastic, running around everywhere, even getting lost at one point because she couldn't stay still. The picture was taken at the petting zoo, Ashley held Taylor in her lap while the little girl fed a goat, both of them smiling so big it brightened the world around them.

The phone ringing brought her out of her memories, setting the picture down and wiping her tears away she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ms. Davies are you okay?" the concerned voice spoke volumes.

"I told you to call me Ashley and nothing is wrong,"

"You can't lie to me I can tell you were crying,"

"We talk for a few hours yesterday and you know when I'm upset Spencer," Ashley chuckled sadly.

"Yeah I can...um are you okay?"

Ashley sighed, "I'm okay...so why did you call, not that I mind any way."

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together to talk about some songs that Taylor could sing but if you're busy we can do it another time..."

"...Spencer?"

"Yeah?" the woman on the other end breathed out, Ashley could almost hear the blush seeping up her cheeks.

"I bet you're so cute when you blush,"

"How'd you know I was blushing?"

"Same way you knew I was crying but I would love some company right about now, do you want to come over?" _please say yes...please...please..._

"Um to your house?" Ashley could hear the uneasiness in the woman's voice.

"Sure unless you want to meet somewhere else?"

"No...No I mean your place is okay."

"Great..." Ashley gave Spencer the directions to her apartment than set about cleaning the place up as she did Aiden's words kept replaying in her mind about how her place was a mess and she wasn't being a parent but a friend to Taylor. She was so busy doubting her self she didn't hear the bell ring at first but when she did she ran to open it stopping to fix her hair in the hall mirror; taking a deep breath she opened the door...

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer stood in the door way shifting from foot to foot nervously holding a bottle of wine while Ashley stared at the woman like she'd never seen anything quite so beautiful, the blonde tucked a strand of hair behind her head chuckling softly bringing the brunette back to reality, "Are you going to let me in?"

Ashley shook her head to clear her thoughts, the butterflies in her stomach going beyond crazy, she was unsure on how to take this. The feeling was stronger than any of the emotions she felt toward the guys she'd dated and certainly went beyond what she felt for Aiden, "Yeah of course...sorry," she stepped aside allowing the blonde to come in.

Spencer glanced around at the apartment, she liked it. Her place seemed to big and hardly lived in since she was either at the office working with her father or visiting her friends and family, "Nice place,"

"I know its small..."

"...no I love it,"

Ashley raised an eye brow at how fast Spencer spit that out causing the woman to blush a bit, "Really?"

"Very..." Spencer glanced around again, seeing the small kitchen and shoes by the door, the house smelled of frebreeze and watermelon candles, "lived in. I brought some wine," she spun around to face the brunette holding the bottle out ward.

Ashley inwardly chuckled at how nervous Spencer seemed, the fast talking and change of subject was definitely cute, "I'll get some glasses," she reached out taking the bottle, their fingers brushing against each other sending chill up both their spines, eyes locked silently in an intense moment before Spencer looked away and pretended to check the rest of the apartment out while Ashley went into the kitchen to open the wine and get two glasses.

"Is this you?" Spencer called from the living room.

Ashley peeked her head out the door while trying to get the cork out of the bottle, seeing the picture Spencer held in her hands facing it toward the brunette to see, "No that one is Taylor the one beside it is me," she offered ducking back into the kitchen.

Spencer put the frame back down and glanced at the of Ashley, the two pictures were almost identical, taken at the same place with the same back ground and the babies wore the same outfit, blue jeans with tiny baby boots white shirt and leather jackets over them, there brown hair short at that age brushed to the side and wide smiles plastering their faces, "My father thought it'd be cute,"

Spencer jumped at the sudden appearance of Ashley, turning she took the glass from Ashley before turning back to the pictures, "He was right," she whispered unsure if Ashley heard her but from the soft husky chuckle she was sure she had, "So you and Taylor look scary alike at that age,"

"You should see her pre teen photos and compare them to mine," Ashley motioned for Spencer to sit down, once the blonde was sitting she joined her on the couch, "Aiden used to throw it in my face that since Taylor looked like me she'd turn out just like me," she sighed.

"Is that your ex?" Ashley nodded, "What did he mean turn out like you?" Spencer wasn't sure if bringing up such heavy conversation was alright for the first get together but there was some kind of sadness behind those hazel eyes that made her want to just grab the woman up in a hug and never let go.

"I wasn't such a good kid in my teens, partying, drinking, sex," this caused a blush to rise on Spencer's face, "Are you alright?" Ashley asked placing her hand on the blushing woman's shoulder.

"Yea, just a bit warm in here," she laughed sipping her wine motioning for Ashley to continue.

Ashley unsure if it was something she said or if it was really hot in the apartment decided to quickly finish and change the subject, "I was bad simple as that but Taylor is different, she's sweet and shy, loud and annoying, smarter than I'll ever be and wonderfully talented in music, she is the opposite of me and I wish Aiden could see that as much as I do because he treats her like any moment she's going to screw up and he can come back and say I told you so, your screwed up and now you've screwed up our kid." Okay so it wasn't as short as she planed on.

"You really love her don't you?"

"With all my heart," she replied brushing a single tear off her cheek. It was the first time in ages she'd been able to talk about the things bothering her with another adult, she knew she could talk to Taylor and vice a versa but it was hard sometimes because Taylor wasn't just her friend but her daughter and Ashley wanted to protect her daughter from anything and everything she could, "So the songs you wanted to discuss?"

Spencer realizing that Ashley didn't want to talk anymore about personal life grabbed the piece of paper folded in her jeans at the sound of Ashley laughing she looked up and blushed, "What?"

"I would have thought you to carry your work in a briefcase not your back pocket,"

Shrugging her shoulders, "I guess you don't know me than,"

Ashley scooted closer unsure of where this confidence was coming from since this was the first time she'd flirted with a woman before, "Maybe it's time to change that..."

XXXX

Taylor stepped out of her father's car, staring up at the three stories house well more like mansion. Grabbing her suitcase she trudged toward the lifeless home she'd be staying at for the next week, the place was a dull gray fitting for her how dull it usually is around here. Once inside her father bid her goodbye and walked into his office talking on his cell phone, rolling her eyes she started for the stairs but before she made it up two steps her step mom came barreling down.

"Taylor darling how are you?" the woman asked in her fake voice while flipping her fake hair and throwing her fake smile toward the girl, as you can see the woman is 99.9 fake and Taylor had only seen the other .1 one time.

"I'm fine Madison, how are you?" she asked just as fake as she could.

Madison Duarte, born from the rich people in LA, had gone to school with her mom and dad and always had a thing for Aiden but he was always hung up on Ashley. The three were best friends up until Madison realized she'd never get Aiden away from Ashley so that ended the friendship. Aiden hadn't seen Madison until the ten year reunion, Ashley refused to go due to the fact she had a child to take care of and Aiden drank a few ending in some cheating on his wife and a divorce soon after.

"Great, I'm going out for a while, I have a meeting to attend to but I'll be back. As you know if you need anything just ring for some service, bye!" she called before she shut the door leaving Taylor alone in the main room again.

"Yeah thanks for staying," she whispered before rushing upstairs to drop her things off in her room, the only thing in this whole place that didn't seem unrealistic and cheesy. Before she had time to sulk about being alone there was a knock at her door. Turning around she saw Bradley Linkmen, 17 year old foot ball quarter back, thick blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, leaning in her door way with a gentle smile.

"Saw you were here and thought I'd come say hi," he got out just before he was engulfed by the small brunette. Laughing he wrapped his big arms around her protectively.

"Oh my god Brad when did you get back from camp?" she asked once he set her back down on the ground. Bradley was the only thing that kept her going when she had to stay with her father, once when she was eleven she had to stay the whole summer, it was boring as hell until she walked out to the woods behind her house and Bradley showed up out of nowhere soaking her with a water balloon she gasped and glared at him, he stuck his tongue out and they've been best friends since.

"Dad thought it'd be an experience for me to work on break instead of going to camp for a week," he shrugged.

"Work...come on who am I going to hang out with than?"

"I'm sure the maids could give you a helping hand," he chuckled earning a punch in the arm, "Kidding...don't worry Tay I'll have all the time in the world for you."

"Really?" she asked unsurely.

He nodded and stood up, "At least when I'm off work," Taylor shook her head before launching herself at Bradley who screamed like a girl and took off down the stairs and out of the house with the feisty brunette behind him.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back listeners, it's now time for that interview we've been promising you, help me say a warm hello Los Angeles to our own up and coming music artist Baby D,"

Taylor smiled while shifting the ear phones over her pony tailed brown hair, "Thanks," her voice barely a whisper, singing in front of thousands hell even millions did nothing for her shy nerves when in private settings and one on one conversations.

"No thank you, your one person to get a hold of. This is your first ever live interview isn't it?" the DJ asked politely reading of the cue card.

"Yes it is,"

"Okay so let's talk about how this all started..." the DJ nodded for Taylor to take over.

"Well..."

**Five Months Earlier**

Taylor rolled out of bed, her socks askew from moving around all night as usual, today was the day she got to go back to her mom. She'd spent the whole month here at her father's mansion, how that happened she still hasn't figured out as she was only suppose to stay for a week while on break but those seven days turned into a full month with one phone call from her mom. She was pissed her mom and dad set this up with out asking her and what made it worse was her mom knew how much she hated it here, the only good thing coming from most of her time spent with Bradley out in the forest just talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

The shower felt great on her tired muscles, waking her up out of dream land, she'd been thinking about Bradley a lot lately and couldn't place the feelings she got when he held her hand or smiled down on her as they sat against a tree talking, the moon coming down through the trees highlighting the strawberry red streaks with in his blonde locks or how nervous she felt last week when he picked her up to go see a movie, something they've done quite often but yet it felt different this time which reflected off of the dropped soda when his hand touched hers as they both reached for popcorn or when they both bumped heads trying to pick it up or the possible broken nose he could have gotten from her trying to open the locked door of his vehicle causing her hand to snap back quickly slapping him in the face.

"Hurry up Taylor your mother will be here soon to pick you up," Aiden's loud booming voice echoed into the bathroom, he was standing out side the door knocking repeatedly.

"I'm done," she called throwing on her clothes quickly while muttering a quiet damn under her breath. Opening the door she saw her father's back as he walked down the stairs fixing his tie. She thought it was sad that if she'd been blindfolded and brought into a room with men standing with their backs to her she could easily identify her father, the ringing of her phone cut off her thoughts as she dashed into her room opening the phone.

"Gary's party tonight is going to be sick you gotta come," Bradley's voice drifted in through the phone into her ear making a pit form in her stomach, she flopped down on her bed with a sigh, "Okay what's wrong?"

"I didn't say anything," she rolled her eyes. Sometimes having a close friend was annoying.

"You didn't have to babe," the word sending her brain into a frenzy, did he mean it friendly or more...of course it was friendly she scolded herself forcing her mind to get back to the conversation at hand, "...and I bet your laying on your bed as well aren't you?"

"Huh?" she hated coming into the conversations at the end. His laughter made her smile as she turned on to her stomach wrapping a wet strand of brown hair around her finger.

"Were you even paying attention, never mind I know your not, so seriously Tay what's wrong?" the concern etched all across the canvas of his voice.

"I'm going on,"

"And this is a bad thing I thought you wanted away from daddy dearest?"

"But your not at my mom's house," she reminded him.

"Oh," he sighed, he'd been getting different lately as well but unlike her she was afraid to find out what was bugging him but always made sure to be by his side if he ever did decide to tell her what was on his mind.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing...look Taylor I have to go I'll call you later okay?" he didn't even wait for her to respond before hanging up on her. She growled and tossed the phone onto the bed spread sighing loudly.

Rolling her eyes at the whole situation she sat up and put her shoes on, than collected the rest of her gear before heading downstairs to wait for her mom.

XXXX

Ashley rolled out of bed rubbing her eyes as she sat up, last night had been rough, "Morning..." a soft angelic voice drifted into her ears. Turning she saw Spencer just waking up, laying there with her bright blue eyes cast upon her naked torso.

"Morning sweetie," she replied leaning down capturing the blonde's lips in a very good morning kiss, "How'd you sleep?" she asked cuddling closer brushing strands of hair out of Spencer's face.

"Perfectly," she smiled big grabbing Ashley's hand from her hair and holding it with a slight frown replacing the smile.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Taylor comes home today," Spencer said sadly, not that she didn't like the kid on the contrary with what little time she'd talked to her in the board room she actually really liked her but she wasn't sure how Ashley was going to tell her daughter, if she was going to tell her at all, this relationship, if that is what they are calling it she wasn't sure moved pretty damn fast. They'd spend a fabulous month together getting to know each other while also talking about their client's record contract and what they needed to do to get things going.

"Baby," Ashley cooed pulling the uneasy woman into her arms, "We can do what ever you want about that, I'll tell her or we can keep it a secret or what ever,"

"No,"

"No?" she felt defeated and started to pull back but Spencer realized how that may have sounded and wouldn't let her leave.

"I meant," she started forcing the woman into her arms now, "I don't want to keep it a secret unless you think its wise?"

"I want to tell her, you've made me so happy this past month." Ashley kissed her again and soon a full on make out session began but the beeping of her phone broke them apart, "I have to get that," Spencer nodded and released her, "Hello...yes I'm coming, okay...don't talk to me like that young lady...fine," she slammed the phone down.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah," Ashley got up and started to dress, "I have to get over there. Something is seriously wrong, she's never yelled at me before...not like that," Ashley felt a pang of guilt run through her veins at leaving Taylor with her father for the month but she thought it was necessary, her daughter really did need to spend time with Aiden even if he was an asshole if she got one thing from it, it would be how not to act and on the plus side it gave Ashley more time to discover her very gay feelings for one Spencer Carlin who after a week was falling just as hard and the two became involved.

"What do you think is wrong?" Spencer asked sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her bare body.

"Me..." Ashley sighed sitting on the bed in front of Spencer putting her shoes on, "Letting her stay there for a month, she hates her father."

"Oh," Spencer felt like it was her fault Taylor was left with Aiden as her mother was so preoccupied with her, getting up she trudged to the bathroom but before she could shut the door or turn around arms wrapped around her.

"Where do you think your going?" Ashley whispered kissing the nape of her neck.

She moaned at the contact of a full clothed Ashley upon her back, leaning into the embrace, "Home," her voice came out breathy.

"I don't want you to," the brunette whined like a little kid making the blonde giggle and turn around face to face.

"It's for the best, I'm sure Taylor doesn't want to see me here when she comes home. Besides we can hang out tomorrow at the studio, all three of us have to get this ball going."

"Fine," she sighed pulling away just as Spencer's phone started ringing. She smiled, pecked Ashley on the lips and went to answer it, still naked might Ashley still add who leaned against the door way watching with hungry eyes.

"Hello...oh um...hold on," she turned to Ashley and motioned she's taking it out side the room after putting on a t shirt and boxer shorts. Ashley continued to get ready and just before walking past Taylor's room heard Spencer's voice, knowing she should ease drop didn't stop her from looking into the crack of the door to see the blonde rubbing her neck and walking back and forth, "I haven't told her yet...no, I don't want to she'll leave me,"

Ashley wondered if that she was her and what the hell was Spencer talking about, "I know I'll tell her something when I go up there...I don't know maybe say it's a business trip...yeah...huh huh...than I guess I'll see you up there...bye," she hung up the phone and closed her eyes. Confused behind belief she knocked on the door causing Spencer to jump, "Ashley?"

"Hey...um I just wanted to tell you I was leaving and to see if you could lock up before you left," the words whispered showing the hurt she didn't know why she felt.

"Yeah," Spencer walked over and embraced her, "I love you,"

"Yeah...I love you too," she said hesitantly, kissed her on the lips and walked out.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Taylor stood outside the mansion pacing back and forth, her anger building as she tried to figure out the real reason her mom made her stay the whole month with her asshole of a father and his fake bride. Although she did make a mental note to thank her mom for the extra time spend with Bradley.

Ashley pulled up into the circular driveway, she could see how upset her daughter was by the teenager's posture. Gripping the steering wheel she debated with herself whether or not to get out and greet the girl or wait for Taylor to get in the car and then say hi. Taylor decided for her as she stalked forward opening the back door throwing her bag in, enough to say I'm angry but not enough to make Ashley yell at her.

Taylor than hopped up front, slamming the door closed causing Ashley to flinch, buckling her seat belt and crossing her arms, "Hey,"

The greeting was met with silence as the teenager stared out the window intent on ignoring her mom. Ashley sighed but knew this conversation was better outside the vehicle. The drive home was a quiet one, Ashley taking glances at her daughter before settling her gaze out the windshield while Taylor forced herself to continue looking out the window cause she hated being mad at her mom and one look into those brown eyes she's known for sixteen years of love and comfort, well she'd fold like a lawn chair.

The car pulled into their driveway, Ashley turned to say something only to be met with the door closing. Taylor had gotten out, grabbing her bag on her way to the front door, Ashley hot on her tail annoyed with the silent treatment from her daughter, which Taylor broke the moment the older brunette closed the front door.

"How could you?"

The pain evident in Taylor's voice stopped Ashley in her tracks, "What do you mean...h-how could I?"

Taylor shook her head now in a pacing mood which Ashley knew was never a good thing with the young girl, it meant she was over thinking and her conclusion often came out wrong, "Don't give me that, you know I hate staying with him!"

"Taylor he has custody too, you can't just stay with me all the time," The young brunette spun around quickly with tears threatening to spill and she automatically knew she'd said the wrong thing.

"You don't want me here?" it came out in a whisper bouncing off the quiet walls and back to Ashley who shifted from foot to foot.

"That's not what I meant..." she began.

"...It's not, sure sounded like it, what am I getting in the way of your love life, working life, life in general!" she spat pacing again.

"You are my life Taylor and don't for one minute think other wise," Ashley growled taking a step forward.

"Really, so what did you do while I was away?" the sixteen year old asked folding her arms, "The truth?" she barked seeing her mom open her mouth.

Ashley sighed rubbing her temples, "I spent time with your co manager Spencer Carlin,"

A snort escaped Taylor's throat, "I bet," she said under her breath but Ashley still caught it.

"And that means?" Ashley snapped back.

"I've seen the way you look at her, all goggle-eyed like a love struck teenager. So what, get rid of the kid and have a great life with your lesbian lover!"

"That's enough!" Ashley shouted in her best mom voice, reasserting the fact she's older and in charge, causing Taylor to slouch back down and see a mom instead of a best friend, "Yes...me and Spencer are together...but," she continued raising a hand halting Taylor's remark, "I would never...I mean never send you away to get some action, no matter how good she is," she added quietly.

"Ew mom," Taylor cringed at the image running through her head at the though her mind at the thought of her mom and someone else getting down with each other. The sentence effectively relieved the tension as most of their fights usually died down quickly. They sat down on the couch, "So you're...a lesbian?" she asked fidgeting with her hands.

Ashley sorted through her thoughts for a moment, "I don't know..." she answered honestly, "maybe bi since Spencer is really the only woman I've been attracted to."

"So...is she going to be around a lot?" Taylor asked not knowing if she was ready for another adult to come between her and her mom, it really wasn't an issue with her dad seeing as how they don't get along to begin with.

"Probably," Ashley smiled fondly thinking of the blonde while patting her daughter's knee reassuringly, "With the recording and managing you, to hanging with us for dinner and staying the night, yeah she'll be around."

"I don't want her staying the night," Ashley knew it would be hard when she started dating again and truthfully she never thought of dating before Spencer showed up in that meeting room.

"Well it's not up to you,"

Taylor stood up quickly, "What ever it's not like my opinion matters, being your daughter and all!" she stormed off into her room closing the door loudly but not to hard making a small smile spread on Ashley's face, one thing she loved about her daughter was no matter how angry Taylor got she still tried to be considerate and not slam and bang everything in her sight, she slouched down on the couch rubbing her temples.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting with Spencer and Taylor in the same room when Taylor knew about them being together.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal she fixed for herself, she wasn't normally up before her mom seeing ho

Taylor sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal she fixed for herself, she wasn't normally up before her mom seeing how her mom was like some robot, going to bed so late and sometimes even in the wee hours of the morning and than getting up thirty minutes to an hour to get her daughter up but last night Taylor couldn't find a comfortable place in her bed, her brain wouldn't shut down she just kept thinking of everything that was said between them. It was the biggest fight they'd had so far in the sixteen years she was alive.

"Your up early," Ashley stated a bit on the weary side unsure on how today was going to go, neither had any real experience with a blow up like last night. All she got was an early morning grunt as Taylor stood to dump her bowl in the sink, she rinsed it out than placed it in the sink before stalking past her mom, Ashley grabbed her daughter's arms, "Please don't be silent!"

Taylor stood still, not like she had much of a choice her mom was sometimes like superwoman or whatever and could do a lot to keep her from escaping, "I'm not," she said yanking her hand away and walking into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ashley wanted to barge in and yell, get Taylor pissed so they would duke it out or whatever needed to be down to get back to what they were both used to but than she realized that it will never be the same again because both of them are used to just each other no others, not Aiden whose an asshole, not Raife who was locked in an old person home cause Ashley couldn't take care of him, not her mother who was dead but now there was Spencer and Ashley can't give her up and in her mind probably couldn't live with giving her up.

"Hello?" she answered the phone as she made her way to her room so she could change out of her pajamas.

"Hey baby how are you?" Spencer purred on the other side making a grin spread across the brunette's lips and if asked the blonde would have said she was wearing a matching one.

"Spence, I love you,"

"Oh bad mood," Spencer giggled

"Spence?" the woman heard the pleading in the older woman's voice and immediately became serious.

"I love you too Ash, what's wrong?" the worried tone made Ashley feel better as she dropped her pajama bottoms and changed into some jeans.

"Taylor knows..." the words caught in her throat as she sat down unable to stay standing any longer.

"Taylor knows what sweetie?" Spencer was unsure where this conversation was going although she had a pretty good idea.

"Us...she knows about us,"

"And?" Spencer prodded for more information; she wanted to know what she'd be walking into today, a hug or a war.

"And...and she hates me, she thinks I sent her to be with her father so I could get a love life because she's in the way," tears spilled down her cheeks clouding her vision as she constantly wiped them away but it was useless to many started falling, her chest heaving as the panic set in, "she hates me!" she wailed into the phone breaking down that much more at the thought of her only daughter, the only person to stand by everything she'd ever thought or tried hated her, could barely look or talk to her anymore.

"Ashley honey, shhh, calm down you're going to hyperventilate," Spencer cooed holding the phone that much closer to her ear, sitting in bed with the sheet wrapped around her legs wishing she'd stayed yesterday instead of walking out, "She doesn't hate you,"

"Yes...she does," the brunette cried laying down on her bed, getting dressed forgotten.

"No she doesn't, she's a teenager Ash they always hate their parents eventually," she tried to lighten the mood but the brunette was having none of it.

"But we're not like other mother/daughter relationships, we talk about everything, if one of is upset we sit down and try and work it out, she won't even look at me,"

Spencer didn't know what to do from her house, she had no way of wrapping Ashley in her arms and telling her things will work out her words barely made it though to the hysterical woman, "Look Ash I can't say what kind of relationship you two have but you have to calm down, okay, get dressed and than I will meet you two at the office just like we're suppose to but we'll talk than okay, Taylor can wait in the office and it'll just be me and you,"

"But that's the thing it'll never be just me and you Spence I have a daughter and she means everything...everything to me,"

"Look Ash," Spencer said as the words echoed back into her ear piece, the situation wearing down on her already, "Your upset and I get that you have a daughter and if this thing between us is ever going to work than Taylor needs to be okay..."

"...that's the thing Spencer, I don't care if Taylor is okay with it, I love you and she won't stop that but than I feel guilty because I've disapproved of at least two guys she's dated and each time she dumped them because I didn't like them and hear I' am unwilling to do the same for her," before Spencer could say anything else Ashley said she loved her and would see her soon than hung up and finished getting ready for the day.

XXXX

Taylor paced back and forth in her room as her cell phone was pressed against her ear, "...and she had the nerve to tell me that my opinion doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't sound like she said that," Bradley sighed as he shifted in his car as he drove to work, "sounds like she really likes this woman,"

"Okay stop right there you're my friend, stop trying to defend her,"

"I'm not," Bradley knew Taylor had panic attacks with a side of unreasonableness which was usually the only flaw the girl had to him at least.

"You are, I've dumped guys that I really liked for her because she didn't like them but she won't do that for me, why?" Taylor stopped pacing as her breaths became shallower and shallower; her chest feeling like it was going to cave in any moment.

"Breath Tay!" Bradley felt like screaming but held back, the panic attacks scared him silly, he's seen her get so bad that she ends up passing out and sometimes ended up in the hospital for not breathing even after that or hitting her head cause she was standing and just went down.

"I can't...stand...this," she gasped holding the phone so hard her knuckles turning white, "I...hate...Spencer she's...taking...her...away," but all she was met with a dial tone which made her even more angry, at her self, at her mom and at Spencer, she was pissed at the whole situation but didn't know why.

"Taylor!" Ashley screamed running from her room and dashing into her daughter's room to find the girl hunched over with a blue tint to her lips and cheeks, "Damn it...breath," Ashley growled sliding in front of the wheezing teenager who shook her head telling her mom that she couldn't get it under control, Ashley stood and quickly sat behind her daughter with her back against the wall, pulling Taylor in she held the girl against her chest to help the teenager feel the rise and fall of her own chest, Ashley placed her hand on her daughter's chest rubbing tiny circles.

Taylor clutched her fingers on to her mother's pants, bunching them up as her body rose and fell trying to gain some kind of air, minutes passed as her stiff body began to relax and she could breath again, her whole body slumped down and melted further into her mother's body which held on tightly, "How?" she asked after a licking her lips.

"Bradley called my cell," Ashley whispered in her ear. She loved that boy like a son and even saw the way they looked at each other but Taylor never seemed to go for him and he always seemed to nervous to go for it as well, when ever something was wrong that Taylor couldn't tell her, she told Bradley and the brave boy would call her most of the time it was during the panic attacks which had Ashley rushing from where ever she worked that year or month to where Taylor was, one day Ashley was afraid she wouldn't be there at all and Taylor may not breath again, it was one of her worst fears and she prayed every night it wouldn't come true.

"I'll...kill him," her voice was far away and scratchy as she was still trying to get things under control.

"At least your alive to kill him," Ashley chuckled, her daughter really did take after her too much sometimes, Taylor rolled her eyes and pulled away, as she stood she swayed a bit due to lack of oxygen for a while but steadied her self.

"Well I'm fine now so can we go?" she wondered picking up her back pack.

Ashley usually never let Tay get away with as much as she'd been doing since last night, she'd make the girl talk but something inside her snapped last night and she didn't feel like she had the strength to fight any more so she just nodded and the two headed toward CF Records.

XXXX

Spencer sat in the office bouncing her leg up and down, she was nervous to be in the same room as Taylor now that the teenager knew about her and her mother being intimate together, Ashley didn't put her mind at ease at all even with the hushed 'I love you' at the end of the phone call.

"I told you Spence," Arthur tossed a squishy ball in the air sitting on the edge of the table.

"Dad," she groaned not wanting to hear the lecture yet again.

"Well I did sweetheart, Taylor is important and I told you to get Ashley to tell her but no, you guys kept it hidden," 

"She didn't want to tell her, what was I suppose to do?" she shot back a bit angry that her father thought she was irresponsible even though she tried several times to bring up telling Taylor sooner rather than later.

"I don't know but how would you react if I dated your step mom right after divorcing your mother?"

"Bad I know but she's been divorced from him for years not just a month," she sighed shifting in her seat uncomfortable about talking to her father about these kinds of things reserved more for her mother and herself.

"So...I'm talking about dating Bella for a month and than coming to tell you about it, about us planning on getting married,"

"But we aren't planning on marrying so soon dad," Spencer began pacing now as she pushed her chair back, Arthur smiled placing his hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

"Calm down I know your not just remember Spencer that if you love her like you say you do than Taylor won't get in the way but she is a deciding factor," she nodded and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry to disturb you but the Davies' are here," the secretary smiled shyly as she could see she'd interrupted a father/daughter moment.

"Thank you send them in," he nodded, "You good to go honey," she nodded and thanked her dad who left.

Ashley and Taylor entered as he closed the other door, she was unsure if she should hug Ashley or kiss her with the teenager in the room but the brunette decided for her by rushing forward and capturing her lips, Taylor huffed and sat down in the chair slouching down and averting her upset eyes.

"I missed you," Ashley whispered against the shell of her ear causing a deep shiver to run through the blonde's body making the older woman smirk, "Seems you missed me to," a sigh escaped hr mouth as she kissed the nape of her neck.

"You know I did," Spencer breathed in her girlfriend's scent.

"Can we work?" Taylor growled not liking their interaction at all, hushed tones and gentle touches.

"Tay," Ashley reprimanded a little too kindly for Spencer's liking but would say something later, "You said we'd talk," she reminded her.

"Yes, can you wait outside I'd like to talk to Taylor for a quick second?" Spencer pouted as she saw the indecision cross the brown eyes she'd come to love looking at for hours.

"Fine," Ashley relented before giving her daughter a 'be nice' glare and walking out.

Spencer turned around and saw Taylor sit up a bit, "I want a new manager," she shot out quickly.

"Well that isn't going to happen," she answered walking to the edge of the table sitting on it like her father had done minutes before, "I get you are upset about all of this..."

"...don't pretend you know anything about how I feel right now,"

"Fine I won't," Spencer interrupted, "But your mother was in tears this morning,"

"Don't talk to me about my mother understand, you are my manager that's it I don't want to hear anything about your relationship because as far as I'm concerned there isn't one," she growled and Spencer was taken back some at seeing the pissed off look on the younger girl's face a total change from their first encounter where she was shy and quiet.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Spencer wondered out loud.

"Yep," Taylor breathed out putting her feet on the desk and leaning back, folding her arms to come off as indifferent even if both females knew she was anything but, "I don't want you in my life!"

Spencer grabbed Taylor's feet and pushed back and with the girl already leaning to far back well she lost her balance and quickly fell to the ground, Spencer leaned over so she was hovering above the stunned teenager, "You may want me out but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than some upset teen to get me to leave your mother, I love her whether you believe it or not and she loves me got it!"

Just as Spencer stood up Ashley came through the doors, "What's going on I heard a crash?" she glanced between the blonde standing than to her daughter who was starting to stand up.

Taylor opened her mouth, "She was leaning to far back in her chair,"

"Tay how many times have I told you not to do that it's dangerous?" Ashley folded her arms and glared, now Spencer knew where Taylor got it from but it was definitely scarier coming from the older brunette.

"But she..."

"...I don't want to hear it okay just can we do this already?" Ashley sighed cutting her daughter off.

Taylor furrowed her brows and saw a satisfied smirk cross Spencer's features, "You know you two did great talking about my future with out me for the past month so continue," she yelled running out of the office and down into the car hanger. She pulled her cell phone out and still being mad at Bradley put a damper on most people she could call so she dialed the one person she promised her self never to call, turns out they were only three minutes away. The car pulled in just as Ashley ran into the car port.

"Taylor!" she screamed out but her daughter just glanced at her with unshed tears and jumped in the vehicle.

Madison smirked at Ashley before driving off with the woman's daughter.

TBC...


End file.
